


pink buds in the leaves

by shadowcat500



Series: Plaguetober 2020 [27]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood and Gore, Character Death, Gen, Plague Doctors, Plaguetober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:40:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27211351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowcat500/pseuds/shadowcat500
Summary: Celia is struck with a poisoned arrow and Dahlia deperately tries to save her.
Series: Plaguetober 2020 [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948417
Kudos: 1





	pink buds in the leaves

**Author's Note:**

> 27/10 Death

“I can see _Them_ -” Celia’s hand squeeze around her wrist, eyes wide and glassy, black-stained blood still pouring from the wound.

“The hell you can!” Dahlia’s hand tightens around the arrow and she yanks, hard. It comes out easily, no barbs, but the poison still leaks from the tip with a foul smoke. She plunges the tip into the ground and starts rummaging through her pockets for the herbs to deal with the leftover poison.

Celia’s head twitches in what is clearly an aborted shake. “Too late. Not— your fault.”

“Damn it, just let me go!”

“No.” Her grip is already growing loose, and the attempt to tug Dahlia’s wrist towards her does nothing but pull it out of her grasp. “Not your fault…”

Her eyes are growing dim, rapid breaths growing smaller and smaller and she tries to cling to life. Her lips open one last time: “…yours…”

And with that her eyes roll back and her breath sighs out, poisoned blood still sluggishly pouring from the wound even though there’s no more heartbeat to pump it out.  
Damn it. Too late, from the second the arrow hit she was walking dead.

**Author's Note:**

> title is referring to cyclamen, which stands for "resignation and goodbye"
> 
> where are the others during this? around. ish.
> 
> im not the type to kill off characters often, celia just got unlucky on the roulette for who dies the plot-relevant death, so i actually feel a little sad to see her go
> 
> Check out my [ tumblr](https://existentialcrisisetcetera.tumblr.com/tagged/zach%20writes)!
> 
> Comments and kudos appreciated!


End file.
